


Laith On Cracc

by lancepants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Stuffing, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancepants/pseuds/lancepants
Summary: Just a crack fic of Klance because It's late at night and I'm bored. Contains weird content...





	Laith On Cracc

"Oh yes, Lance. That's the spot."

"Really? Should I squeeze more orrr.."

"Ahh! No, Lance! That's too much!"

Keith tore the piping bag out of Lance's hands and threw it to the side.

"Now it looks like an 'O'!" They were trying to write their names in frosting on a cake they baked for Allura's birthday but it wasn't working. Pidge and Hunk were already done with their cakes.

It was then that Lance had realized that the slam of the piping bag had cause the frosting to spatter onto Keith's cheek.

"Ooo.. Mm.. Keith's a cake." Lance teased, wiping a finger on Keith's face to lick the frosting off. 

"Ack, knock it off." Keith swats Lance's finger away.

"I'll knock you up instead." 

And with that, Lance got a hard slap to the face as a reply.

"YOW! What the quiznack was that for?!"

"What the hell do you think, LANCE?!"

"I was just expressing my opini-"

"Opinion my ASS LANCE! We need to finish this cake first!"

"Oh? 'First' huh? Alright.." Lance smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Lance was so fired up. He took the frosting and spatula with the piping bags and made art with the cake. Keith just stared in awe.

"What?! Why didn't you do that before?!"

"Well, I didn't have anything to look forward to bEfOrE!"

"Hah! You really think I'm going to let you smash?" Keith laughed.

"Helllll yeah, Keith!" 

"Helllll naw, Lance!" Keith said, letting some of his country accent slip through.

"Well I guess I'll just have to throw this away!" Lance tosses the perfect cake toward the direction of the trash can, which happened to be right behind Keith, the cake splattering all over him.

"Lance. I'm going to murder you." Keith was really quiet, you could tell he was pissed off.

"Not if I eat you, first!"

Lance pounced on Keith, licking his face off like a cat.

The cake and frosting was smeared across his cheeks and some bits of it on his mullet.

They landed on the floor with Lance on top of Keith with an 'Oof!"

"Oh yes this cake tastes amazing!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

Keith smirked and scooped up some of the cake and smashes it into Lance face.

"Keith, no!"

"Keith, yes!" Keith continued stuffing Lance's mouth full with cake and Lance stared growing.

The sight of Lance growing pound after pound excited Keith so he got more cake to stuff Lance with. 

A few minutes later, Lance absolutely stuffed. He was just slightly chubby, his legs, hips, and thighs really standing out. He was still able to do things normally except for onnnne thing...

"Keith help, I can't reach my ass!" Lance yelled. He was getting cleaned up from all the cake him and Keith were playing with.

Keith came running to the bathroom. 

"Ya want me to wash your nasty ass?!"

"Yeah! Got a problem?"

"Duh! Let's just get this over with."

Keith grabs the body wash and lofa. He scrubs Lance's back and legs and then finally his FINE ASS. Oh boy, his ass grew 100x more than it was before thanks to that cake he ate. Keith thanked himself.

After that, he threw down the bleach and steel wool and stripped, getting into the shower as well.

"Keith?!" Lance was startled. Keith grabs Lance's hips.

"ARRRGG I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" 

"Noooo!!!" 

"Yeeessss!!!!!!" Keith SLAMS HIMSELF INTO LANCE AND INSTANTLY COMES.

"Oh yes, Lance that was amazing!"

Lance turned around and Lance was actually Shiro that whole time in the shower. Lance was just watching. He laughed, running away as his thighs jiggled. Keith watched, mesmerized.

"Soo, You're gonna keep going orr..." Shitro asked.

"This never happen."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry (I re-read this in the afternoon when I wasn't sleep deprived and I'm dying)


End file.
